


Play with Me

by last_angel



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M, Smut, someone said pet play and I made them actual pets, um...idk kitty/doggy au?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 01:26:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2291840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/last_angel/pseuds/last_angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little puppy Gon has a crush on his kitten friend, Killua. Dirty bastard had to be in heat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Play with Me

**Author's Note:**

> >.> I was watching The Mummy when I wrote this. I don't remember what I was thinking.

Killua slept peacefully curled up on the window sill enjoying the warm afternoon rays as they seeped through the window. Gon watched sadly from below feeling lonely without his best friend. Golden-brown eyes watched the slim figure seeing the rise and fall of his chest, the occasional twitch of an ear, and listening to the low peaceful snoring. 

Being the warm friendly pup that he was sometimes it came to a surprise to people to find that Gon enjoyed being a lone for a larger amount of time than imagined. He loved going outdoors and exploring the vast world outside the four walls of his home. He enjoyed being with his friends but it exhausted him except with one particular one. The one who he wished to always stay beside. The one who he had more recently been longing for, a fury of emotions confusing him. He’d always cared for Killua, they were best friends after all, but recently he’d felt just being next to him wasn’t enough.

 

Gon jumped onto the couch  nuzzling Killua, trying to stir him awake. Killua’s ears twitched but he continued snoring soundly. “Killua~” He whined once again nuzzling him. Killua stirred, his eyes fluttering awake.

"Hmm, what is it Gon?" 

Gon whined rubbing his face on Killua’s back. “Play with me.”

Killua yawned letting himself roll onto the couch and let Gon craw on top of him. “Later, ‘k? I’m sleepy.” 

"But you’ve already slept a lot!"

Killua smiled watching Gon’s ears droop. He rubbed his eyes lazily then ran his fingers through thick black hair. “Sorry, I don’t feel like playing.I just kinda wanna lay here.”

The sun fell on on Killua’s white hair making it glimmer like freshly fallen snow and his blue eyes shone like gems. He looked so beautiful and Gon wanted to kiss him and before he knew it he was. Soft lips pressed against soft startled ones. Gon closed his eyes and enjoyed Killua’s warmth after basking in the sun for so long. Shyly he flicked his tongue once, the twice until Killua parted his lips. 

Gon didn’t hesitate to invade his mouth with his tongue. Killua leaned into the kiss, his tongue brushing against Gon’s experimentally. Killua’s tongue was rough and it created an odd friction between them. It hurt a little but Gon groaned his hips thrusting forward involuntarily. Killua gasped breaking the kiss and bucked his hips trying to get the same friction.

They rubbed against each other, panting, their eyes unable to focus on anything else but the other. Through half lidded eyes Gon watched Killua’s bright blue ones darken with lust, his tail curling around his leg.

"Killua…can we?" 

The kitten was unsure of what the pup meant but nodded. Gon proceeded to minister kisses along Killua’s jaw and down his throat earning pleased whimpers and mewls. He hooked his fingers on the rim of Killua’s shorts and pulled them down revealing a twitching erection. Gon licked his lips making Killua shiver. Those bright eyes were now looking at him hungrily and his stare made his blood boil.

Gon kissed Killua’s stomach and moaned as he breathed in his sweet scent. 

"Gon, you too." The kitten motioned towards the pup. Gon nodded and pulled down his shorts proudly sporting his his own heat. Killua squirmed under Gon and propped himself on his elbows to get a better look.

"Killua, I feel really hot." 

"Yeah." 

Killua felt his heart quicken as Gon kicked off his shorts and proceeded to straddle the kitten gently thrusting his hips forward. 

"Hey Killua…can you lick it?" 

Killua blushed a deep crimson giving Gon an unsure look but Gon’s smile was enough of a reassurance. Slowly the kitten inch forward and gave the throbbing cock a testing lick.. Gon groaned encouragingly and Killua flicked his tongue again giving the head a long rough lick. Gon moaned louder then thrusted his hips forward once Killua’s mouth was around him and his tongue pressing against his shaft. 

The roughness felt incredible and Gon couldn’t help thrusting hard into the kitten’s mouth. Killua whimpered his own erection now dripping and covered in pre-cum. Teary eyed he let go of Gon’s cock and threw his head back. 

"Gon! Gon, touch me too." He begged lifting his shirt up. 

Gon licked his lips and took one pink perked nipple between his fingers pinching it gently. He rolled it between his fingers. His hot breath spilled over Killua’s chest and he took the other nipple into his mouth sucking on it roughly. 

Killua mewled and thrusted his hips, Gon’s dick rubbing against the inside of his thigh. Gon bit the wet nipple and tugged on it earning a scream of his name. He covered Killua’s stomach in kisses and traveled down sucking on occasion leaving cute red marks on the pale skin. He looked up to see Killua with his eyes shut, lips wet and swollen, parted and gasping.

"Killua you’re so beautiful." 

"Idiot, what are you saying?" 

Gon’s mouth hovered over Killua’s leaking erection, ” The truth. You’re so pretty and warm and kind…” 

Whatever remark Killua was going to make it was cut off by the heat of Gon’s mouth engulfing him. “Ah! Gon..idi-idiot..” 

Gon began bobbing his head sucking hard, grimacing a little at the odd taste in his mouth. Killua moaned and thrusted his hips into Gon’s mouth. Gon let his fangs slightly scrape along Killua’s shaft and Killua screamed his claws grasping at Gon’s shirt. 

Gon’s tail wagged excitedly and he took Killua’s tail in his hands and started rubbing at the base. Killua pushed him away half heartedly. 

"Don’t, I’m gonna.."

Killua whimpered missing the heat around his dick when Gon released him but he was taken by surprise when Gon flipped him over and raised his hips. 

"G-Gon?!"

"I’m sorry Killua.  I can’t cold back anymore." He panted and positioned himself. Without warning he slipped in the head of his cock. Killua whimpered adjusting himself. Once he was ready he nodded and Gon continued to slowly insert himself. He bit back a moan as Killua’s walls clenched around him his tail teasingly wrapping around his arm. 

Killua pressed his hips back feeling Gon’s thighs press against his. Once he was all in Gon pulled back then thrusted himself back in shocking Killua. Both pup and  kitten moaned and Gon did it again starting to set a pace. 

He moved trying out different angles until one made Killua shiver and buck his hips. 

"There! Gon…do that again!"

"Here?" 

Gon hit thrusted again and Killua moaned clawing the couch leaving scratch marks on the leather. 

"Oh! Again…more! More~" 

"Killua! Say my name…"

Gon’s claws dug into Killua’s hips as he aimed for the same spot over and over again. 

Killua did so and begged for Gon, for him to go harder, faster as he moaned in pleasure. Gon turned Killua’s face to kiss him, one had pumping his throbbing erection. The kiss, his hand and his cock…Gon was everywhere and it was too much. Killua was sent over the edge and he ripped the hand rest of the couch open with his claws. Gon thrusted one last time and groaned feeling Killua’s walls tighten around him. 

Killua fell feeling boneless. Gon sniffed him proud that the kitten was now coated in his scent. They rested until they were able to regain their breaths. Killua felt sticky and dirty. He squirmed trying to get out from under Gon but as he did he realized Gon was still inside of him. 

"Gon…you can take it out now." 

Gon hummed his tail wagging happily behind him. “Can’t.” 

"What?" 

"We’re not done yet." 

"WHAT?!" 

"Hnngh, we’re not done yet." 

Killua sat up biting back a moan feeling Gon’s dick move inside him. “What-what do you mean?”

"Let’s go another round!"

 

**Author's Note:**

> ((idk what the hell I wrote. Sorry))


End file.
